


Bathing Suits

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In the absence of proper bathing facilities, it makes sense to utilize the resources at hand.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing Suits

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Take me to the river, when the work is done/Laugh and sing ‘til early morning light_ (“Sing It One More Time Like That”, by Trout Fishing in America)

“It’s official, sir,” said Clint, slamming the hood of their ‘borrowed’ SUV closed. “Not only are we out of gas, but this thing is well and truly busted.”

“That’s what you get for stealing a car from a mechanic’s shop,” Phil told him, and slid their satellite phone back into his gear. 

“Hey, it’s a solid plan. It takes way longer for people to notice those missing.”

“With the downside that sometimes you pick one that hasn’t been fixed.”

“That’s true,” Clint admitted. “What are we going to do about it?”

Phil shrugged. “Nothing. The SHIELD extraction team can’t get to us for at least fourteen hours, and that’s if nothing goes wrong anywhere else.”

“That’s not likely,” said Clint. “So… we’re stuck?”

“For now,” Phil agreed. “But we’re in the clear and we have supplies. We can wait.”

“We could use a shower,” said Clint.

“Yes, you could,” said Phil.

“Aw, that’s harsh, sir. But the river is just on the other side of those trees. We could… Wait, you’re _agreeing_?”

Phil put his tie into his jacket pocket, then shrugged the jacket off and set them in the backseat of their car. “Why not? In the absence of proper bathing facilities, it makes sense to utilize the resources at hand. And I’m sure you’ll be perfectly professional.”

“Of course, sir,” said Clint.

But the moment Phil had set the last of his neatly-folded clothes on the rocks of the riverbank, Clint tackled him into the water, kissing him until they were both laughing and breathless.

THE END


End file.
